The Typhon Dilemma
by Erkil
Summary: The satellite Yang-09's important broadcast is interrupted by some type of invasive alien, with the remnants of Overwatch deciding to investigate a link between one of their enemies and this new threat. Meanwhile, Gabriel Reyes is planning an expedition to the said satellite, with various amount of shooting, gore, and moral choices. First chapter is a snippet.


**AN: I don't own Prey 2017 nor Overwatch. I'm still working on Control, if anyone is from that fanfic asks. This is merely a snippet of things to come.  
**

* * *

"We have an important transmission incoming from the recently launched satellite, Yang-09, whom of which was sent to Mars to try and kickstart a new colony," reported a random woman on the television in a corner of the room.

Reyes, whom of which sat on his bed in his quarters in the Talon HQ snorted derisively. Maybe since they aren't trying to make gorillas into humans, they'd succeed this time.

"Oh god! PLEASE SEND HELP!" A random labcoat yelled out hysterically, sobbing, roars sounding out behind him. "They've escaped, and they're reviving people-please-"

The former commander of Blackwatch stood from his position, and looked at the television, seeing the scene of a shadow humanoid grabbing the scientist, causing the camera to drop to the floor, which gave a sideways view of a man dropping to the ground, as the shadow seemingly sucked the life out of the man. Then a random shadow-like insect turned into an inconspicuous coffee mug.

Then the camera was destroyed when the humanoid thing grabbed the camera, stared into it, and crushed it with its bare hands.

He quickly put on his coat, feeling invigorated for some reason. The fact that the humanoid had done something so similar to what he could do... It made him ask questions - even more then usual.

Originally, he hadn't questioned his powers... They had only been beneficial. But, that transmission just played in his head. The scientists wouldn't give him information, so he had find somebody else.

Maybe, Sombra would have a clue? He disliked her, but found her way more friendly and companionable then Widow... And she had tons of information, on well, _everything_. Deciding on that objective, the man quickly wraith formed his way towards where he reckoned where she was.

* * *

Winston stared at the screen in front of him, the scientist immediately noticing that the humanoid had similar abilities to what Reaper had. The resemblance was uncanny.

He mused to himself for moment, deciding to call a meeting to decide what was to be done. An outbreak of alien creatures should never happen if he had a say in it- those things were brewing up to be a worse problem then the Omnics themselves.

"Meeting now," the scientist said seriously, broadcasting. "If you've seen the report, you'll know what I'm talking about. And I don't care _what_ you are doing, you have to come to my office in ten minutes, now."

He patiently waited, noting that Angela and Reinhardt had come nearly immediately.

"Winston? What is the matter?" The medic asked, curiosity in her tone.

"I... I shall explain when everyone's here, since it seems that I'm the only one who's watched the broadcast," Winston replied, sincerely. "But... It's shaping up to be a problem."

"Is it Talon!? They shall not see it coming, if we fight with justice!" The knight exclaimed.

"No... Not entirely so." The former member of the Lunar Colony answered, interrupting before Reinhardt could enter a tirade. "Er... Could you wait until I've spoken before thinking it's Talon?"

"Yes, Winston, my friend. I shall respect your wishes." The knightly man replied, before sitting down at the table next to Angela, and next to himself.

The others had come during their conversation, silently waiting for his explanation. Lena, Lucio, McCree, Genji, and Emily were present, nobody missing.

Clearing his throat, he started. "If you haven't seen the broadcast, there's been some er... Bizarre developments."

"Get to the point," the cowboy said, impatiently, before apologizing sheepishly at Angela's look. "Sorry, I've seen the news, and it's really... Not high noon over there."

"It's all right, Jesse," Winston replied, before getting to the point as the cowboy had so eloquently put it. "A broadcast from the recently launched satelite Yang-09, has some disturbing... Implications to it. Athena, if you'd please."

"I'm on it," the AI replied, not seeing the need to comment.

The news report that looked like the scene from one of those horror films, and even when the scientist rewatched the footage, it felt haunting.

"What the hell is that?!" Reinhardt yelled, with the others doing the same but with different adjectives.

"Calm down!" He shouted, trying to control the chaos, but failing.

Angela noticed, and merely coughed. Very loudly, and with a devilish smile. " _Please_ , children. Calm down."

"Thank you, Angela," he thanked, as they immediately quieted down. "I am sure that you've noticed a somewhat similar ability to what the terrorist Reaper has, and I've decided that the best way to counter this problem is to investigate Reaper and indirectly, Talon. We do not have the equipment to deal with this, and these aliens seem to be invasive in nature - they absorb people. Nobody here has the means to defend themselves from such attacks."

McCree grumbled as his idea was shot prematurely. "I still think that we should just kill the bastards."

"We will," the scientist reassured. "But, we don't have the resources to do so, and maybe Talon will."

"And look on the bright side," Lucio chimed in. "We'll be the heroes either way."

The others nodded in agreement, and the meeting was quickly adjourned, everyone leaving Winston's office.

He slumped in his chair soon after. "I... Just don't see this ending well, do you Athena?"

"The probability is extremely high of that happening," she neutrally replied. "But... Believe in them. In us."

The scientist nodded, tiredly, pulling up some materials from his desk. He might as well try and come up with something that might help...

* * *

 **Afternotes:** Yes, Overwatch is going about it the wrong way. The Typhon are famously dangerous, and nobody apart from Winston seem to realize that these guys are much more dangerous then they appear at first hand.

The comment about Omnics isn't unfounded, even with the massive one in Korea... Since in the game (spoiler alert), there's a Typhon called a Technopath that can control technology... The Omnics have no chance anyway - the Typhon are extremely powerful, in there own ways.

The only reason that Morgan wins in Prey, is because A) he's got tons of gadgets that are literally _made_ with the intention of stopping the Typhon, B) (spoiler alert) he's a Typhon himself, C) he has Neuromods that can give out any ability that the human mind can offer, and (spoiler again) unlock his latent psychic abilities.

Ironically, Reaper's DIE DIE DIE approach to the situation is gonna be a good way of going about it, instead of circling the issue like OW is. Yes, as soon as Reaps knows that they're Typhon, he's definitely gonna try and go up there.

It's obvious at this point, that Reyes is the protagonist, but he isn't going to be edgy all the time. Character development for him is going to be pretty important, just behind the main plot.


End file.
